The ability to accurately measure temperature may be beneficial for the operation of a device and/or system. In some examples, a p-n junction may be used to measure temperature. Due to their physical properties, the voltage drop across a p-n junction may be related to the temperature of the p-n junction through equation (1), below, where VT is the voltage drop across the p-n junction, K is the Boltzmann's constant (e.g., ˜1.380*10−23 Joules per degree Kelvin), T is the absolute temperature of the p-n junction in degrees Kelvin, and q is the elementary charge (e.g., ˜1.602*10−19 Coulombs).
                              V          T                =                              K            ·            T                    q                                    (        1        )            